


From Eden

by emiouby



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 23:12:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1917630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emiouby/pseuds/emiouby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Pipalypso high school AU, with a sprinkle of some other ships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Eden

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm not sure where I'm really going with this? I just got an idea and this all sort of followed. Feel free to criticize, I can only improve. I'm on tumblr @ reynaderoma if anyone wants to contact me. Hopefully I caught any typos while I proofread, if you find any please point them out to me.

Loud, ringing drums dragged Calypso out of her sleep. In a second, she was back to consciousness, but she refused to accept it. If she kept her eyes closed for a few more seconds, it would close around her again...

“Shit,” she heard. A muttering voice and the sound of buttons clicking foiled her plans. 

Calypso rolled over, her satin bedsheets wrinkling as she did so.

“Good morning,” Piper murmured, putting her phone down on the night table as she laid her head back down on the pillow

Calypso sat straight up, her head turning to the right to look at her digital clock. Six o’clock, it said in blazing, block red numbers. She still had another thirty minutes of blissful, quiet sleep. She’d been up all night studying for APUSH, and her body was screaming at her to give in to the drowsiness that had just been disrupted. She leaned over to turn on the lamp, dim light illuminating the room. She turned to Piper, noticing how her high cheekbones left shadows across her face.

“What the hell?” Calypso whispered, although she really had no reason to keep her voice low. Her mom’s room was on the other side of the house. “What are you doing here?”

Her sheets were pooled around her torso, not doing anything to keep her warm anymore. A chill raised goosebumps on her arms, and she wrapped them around herself in response. After a quick glance around the room, she noticed her open window. The curtains were rippling as the frosty wind flowed into Calypso’s bedroom. 

“I dunno. I just felt like seeing you,” Piper said. Calypso untangled her legs from between the sheets and crossed the room, closing the window shut. 

“I call bullshit,” Calypso said, putting her hands on her hips as she turned around to face Piper.

“Nice panties,” Piper noted, nodding to Calypso’s lacy underwear. Calypso straightened, trying to cover them with her hands. “You didn’t buy those with me.”

“I can buy them by myself, McLean, thanks,” Calypso shot back, reaching for her robe nearby. The cotton fabric was warm, and gave her immediate relief to the cold draft left in the room. The tie to close it wasn’t in the loops, so Calypso just let it hang open. Piper had already seen plenty. “Stop changing the subject. Why are you here?” 

“My dad just got cast for another movie. He’s leaving next week to start prepping for filming or whatever,” Piper admitted. She rolled onto her back, looking up to the ceiling. 

“That doesn’t explain why you ended up in my bed,” Calypso teased, although she already knew. She walked over to her closet, and began planning her outfit for today. She was already up, so why not?

“He said he’d try to be around more this year. But no, we’re only a month into school, and he’s already leaving,” Piper said, her voice slowly raising in volume the angrier she got.

“Keep your voice down. If my mom comes in here, you’re screwed,” Calypso scolded.

“See? I wish I could worry about that stuff. I could have a party, like, every single day, and he wouldn’t give a shit,” Piper said.

“Well, every single day is a bit of a stretch, but..” Calypso replied, her voice trailing off. Everybody knew Piper’s parties were the best. At first, she started throwing them mostly to anger her father. It was during sophomore year, when Drew had made it a point to tell Piper how not invited she was to her party. So of course, Piper threw her own, and on the same night at that. Calypso had no idea how she’d made everyone come to hers instead of Drew’s, but she was too scared of the answer to even ask. Calypso had insisted that they at least try to clean it up afterwards, but Piper was adamant. 

“At least let me stay. You’re still drunk,” Calypso demanded. 

“No way. I’m just gonna go to bed. I’m so tired…” Piper muttered, her words slurring together and tripping over one another.

“Piper--”

“Just go, Calypso!” Piper crumbled onto the white couch, now stained with purples and reds and colors that looked like they could only come from a human’s digestive system.

“Fine. But call me if you need anything, okay? Call me in the morning?” Calypso prodded. Piper grunted, waving her away with her hand before it fell back down onto her stomach. Calypso grabbed the throw that laid on the arm of the couch--that miraculously was still clean and in one piece--and threw it over Piper’s body. She was already snoring, an annoyed frown on her face as she did so. Quietly, she let herself out, considering to turn back all the way home.

“Whatever,” Piper said now, sitting up on Calypso’s bed and throwing her legs off of the bed, so they dangled over the carpet. “You know what I mean.” Calypso nodded, her fingers gliding over the clothes in her closet as she tried to decide what to wear. 

Piper moved here during seventh grade. They were still friends with Annabeth then, and the three of them had become something of a trio. Piper walked to school at the time, and whenever any of them had plans, it was either at Calypso’s or Annabeth’s house. Piper was always vague about her family whenever Calypso or Annabeth brought it up. All they had known was that her mom left after she was born and that she was an only child. She always changed the subject without raising suspicion, before Calypso knew Piper well enough to know when she did so.  
Calypso felt breath on her neck. Calypso turned her head to the right, seeing Piper peering over her shoulder at the rack of clothes in front of her. She stepped to the side of Calypso, her hands dipping in between her clothes and pulling out a pastel blue skirt.

“You’ve never worn this,” Piper stated, holding it in front of her torso. She held the hanger with her right hand, and used the left to lift the bottom to the side. 

“Yeah. I never bought anything to wear it with. It was one of those impulse buys,” Calypso said, looking at Piper holding it. She’d look so good in that, Calypso thought. 

Piper rolled her eyes, shoving the skirt into Calypso’s chest and turning to her clothes. “Please. Let the master do her work.” 

Calypso stood there for a minute, her eyes following Piper’s hands as they took out blouses and crop tops before putting them back in. Calypso hung the skirt back on the rack.

“I’m going to shower. If my mom comes in, hide or something,” Calypso said, walking out of the closet and into the bathroom. She shrugged out of the robe, took off the t-shirt she had slept in, and let her underwear fall to her ankles. She turned the shower to a temperature that probably could have boiled a small chicken, and got in. 

Twenty minutes later, she emerged and wrapped herself in a towel. She washed her face and began her daily routine of applying make-up. Afterwards, she opened the bathroom door, quickly walking over to her dresser. Piper wasn’t in the room, so Calypso assumed she was still in the closet. She let the towel fall to the floor and pulled a matching set of bra and panties out from her underwear drawer. She hurriedly put them on, not risking Piper coming out while she was still naked. She didn’t want to hear another joke about her nipples matching the color of her hair, or how much lighter Calypso’s pubes were compared to Piper’s.

She was finishing with her bra clasps when Piper strolled out of her closet with a white top and the skirt in one hand, and a pair of white flats in her other.

“Oh,” Calypso said thoughtfully. “I forgot I bought that shirt. I didn’t buy anything to go with it.”

“Impulse buy?” Piper said with a knowing smirk. Calypso hated her smirks.

“Shut up. It was on sale. Not all of us can have actor daddies,” Calypso complained.

“Feel free to use my credit card any time,” Piper retorted, laying the clothes out on the unmade bed. “I mean it. Like, buy yourself a pony or something.”

“Uh, no thanks,” Calypso muttered, the immediate thought being horse shit. She pulled the white top over her head, slipping her arms through the three quarter sleeves. Piper handed her the blue skirt and she put it on, pulling it to her waist. She turned to her floor length mirror. She smoothed her skirt down with her hands and cocked her head to the right, admiring Piper’s fashion instincts.

“If any boys come at you, I will fight every single one of them,” Piper murmured into her ear, her hands moving down Calypso’s arms.

“I don’t think that’ll be necessary,” Calypso said. She crossed the room and sat on the bench in front of her vanity. The caramel strands were in knots and tangles down to her back, strays sticking up in random places. She ran a hand through it, only to have it confront a huge knot that was probably half of her hair.

“Give me your brush,” Piper said, a grin on her face and her fingers splayed next to Calypso’s shoulder. Calypso looked at her through the mirror.

“Am I your doll or something?” Calypso joked. She opened the drawer to her left and pulled out her purple hairbrush. Before Calypso could willingly hand it over, Piper snatched it out of her hand.

“Yes, you are,” Piper said. “I don’t have any little sisters, so you have to do this for me.”

“Stand in as your little sister?”

“Uh. More like a barbie doll,” Piper corrected. She gently smoothed out the tangles in Calypso’s hair. Calypso quietly watched Piper work, manipulating the strands with ease as she shaped them into an elegant, but casual, braid.

“Like it?” Piper prodded, putting the brush down and resting her hands on Calypso’s shoulders. Calypso gently touched the braid, cautious not to ruin what she’d created.

“How do you do that?” Calypso asked with a frown.

“Practice. Lots of time alone, I guess,” Piper said with a shrug. “Can we go now?”

“Yeah,” Calypso answered. She stood from the bench, fetched her bookbag, and turned off her lamp. “If I fall asleep during my APUSH test, I swear to god, I will kill you.”

“Then for my sake, we’ll drive by Starbucks,” Piper said with a nod. “Let’s go.”


End file.
